


Where Do I Go?

by lawlies17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlies17/pseuds/lawlies17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis' last dance at a wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do I Go?

He watched him silently as they ate, as the speeches were read, as the couple took their first dance. Through them all he watched him. Like a car crash, he could seem to tear his eyes away as much as he knew he should. 

He rose silently from their table holding his hand to him. "Dance with me." he pleaded - his voice barely above a whisper, but he heard. He always did, he just pretended not to.

Louis' eyes automatically dropped to the empty space of the table in front of him. 

"Dance with the boy, don't keep him waiting." An old, wise voice rung out causing both Harry and Louis to look up. There on the opposite table sat an elderly woman. The faded colors of her dress matched her skin, matched her eyes. Louis smiled at her sadly and she, in return, sent a soft smile his way.

"Harry." she urged, and slowly he nodded. He stood up in front of the table, his warm arm brushing Louis, but never touching. Harry left Louis' hand by his side as he made his way towards the dance floor leaving Louis to follow the numbness of his shell.

Louis stood opposite of Harry as he stared out at the fellow dancers that surrounded the pair. The room seemed to zoom out, fade away, and the sound of a beautiful melody filled the room. 

 

Louis was never sure if it had been a slow song, but, to him, it didn't matter. Louis watched Harry as he continued to be oblivious towards his existence. Louis knew he would have to make the first move - he had enough strength left for that. Louis closed the space between them, pressing his body to Harry's as Louis hung his hands around his neck.

Louis' cheek flushed to Harry's chest and even the cool fabric of Harry's shirt couldn't stop him from soaking in the beauty of his warmth. Harry's heart beat rose slightly, his muscles stiffening as Louis started to sway against him to the melody throughout his ears.

Everything drowned out apart from that and Harry's heartbeat. Harry sighed deeply as his arms rose hesitantly. He froze slightly for a moment before placing his hand stiffly upon the bottom of his back. His strong arm brushing Louis' as Harry too started to sway.

Louis could feel the moisture rimming his tired eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He wasn't in Harry's arms, Harry wasn't holding him, not really, not like he ached for. 

"Don't do this, Harry, don't push me away." 

Nothing. Just silence at Louis' weak words, always just silence. Lately, everything seemed to be done in silence between the two of them now.

"I know you can hear me. I know what you're doing and I'm begging you to stop." Louis pleaded. Louis had done pretty much everything and he was running out of ideas of any outcome where he would end up with with Harry. He was running out of strength.

"Don't do this...please," Louis breathed out completely exhausted against his chest - he used all that was left in him to grip him tighter. Harry responded by bringing his sway to a steady stop. Harry brought his hands to his neck and took Louis' hands in his. He brought them down to Louis' sides pushing him away from his chest. This time as Louis looked up, all the air from his lungs was taken away as he met Harry's mesmerising eyes. 

"I have to." Harry breathed deeply, dropping Louis' hands from his own, and as light as a feather Harry's lips brushed the bridge of Louis' nose. Louis knew he was leaving, but couldn't bring his eyes to open. They held on to the last touch of warmth from Harry's lips as the warmth of Harry's body left Louis. Louis' lungs had yet to find the air they had lost from Harry's eyes. Harry's eyes once so welcoming, once so warm, were nothing but faded now. Louis was slowly losing Harry, and now where did that leave Louis?


End file.
